


Baby Spade

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: You are a servant on the Spade floor of Card Castle, and you are given quite a gift.





	Baby Spade

“Hello, baby,” You coo softly as you take the tiny bundle in your arms.

He’s so tiny, whimpering softly and nuzzling into the warmth of your chest through the blankets around his fuzzy little body.

“Nowe, do not thinkest thou art important, but the Kinge hast importante business to attendeth to whilste I muste create new puzzlesth. Be aware that shouldest thou fail to care for thise princeling, thou willt be executed!” Rouxls Kaard huffs as he leaves the newborn prince in your arms and storms off.

You don’t care much, though. You’re too much in adoration of the soft little baby who is currently squeaking for food.

“Okay, okay, Lancer. Shhhh,” You coo softly as you take one of the bottles from he bag Rouxls left along with him. “I’ve got you. It’s okay. Just wait a moment.”

The second he feels the tip of the bottle, Lancer latches on and quiets, busy eating. You can’t help the giggle that slips out. He’s so young his eyes aren’t open yet but you can feel him twitching his arms and legs already, even a small pulse of tail wagging now and again. “Our tiny little ruler to be….aren’t you precious?”

His tiny ears are flopped over, maybe permanently, but the little openings are clearly spade shaped, just like his father’s. “Lancer, baby, small and warm…” Your sing-song voice earns a soft squeak around the bottle, and you feel a surge of affection in your soul. This is the most priceless of moments in your life, holding this absolute sweetheart even for just this little time. Rouxls will come back soon, and unless he leaves again, you’ll probably only see Lancer at a distance from now on, but you wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.

Lancer finishes the bottle and turns his head away, cuddling back into your chest with his little blue tongue hanging out slightly You boop it and it slides back into his mouth, but only for a second or two before it comes out again. “Precious little puppy, you are,” you whisper, watching as he wriggles and gets an arm loose. Tiny paws grip your finger as he squeaks again, and your heart melts more. “How could they ever leave you, Lancer? I don’t want to miss a second with you already.”

He doesn’t respond, of course, but yawns and continues to let the tip of his tongue stick out as he gets warm and comfortable now that he’s not hungry. “There we go, darling. Just sleep. I’ve got you.”

Your thumb rubs over his minute fingers softly, feeling the fluffy fuzz that covers him from head to toe. 

Whatever happens now, you’re resigned to the fact that this baby has taken your heart and won’t ever let it go again.

–

He’s a toddler when you’re gifted with his care again.

“Yeeee!” he runs to you as Rouxls leaves in disgust. The Duke didn’t much show how much he cared about Lancer in front of others, but you knew.

Mostly because, as one of the only remaining spade servants, you often brought things to him as he cared for the princeling. Hence Lancer’s familiarity with you.

Scooping him up, you hug Lancer tightly, “How are you, cutie pie? Having fun?”

He nods and begins babbling, “I digged for worms! And eated them!”

The thought makes you both confused and happy. Rouxls was surely behind the worm thing. “Well, aren’t you a great hunter then! I’m so proud of you.”

Lancer had already been given his spade mask on his first birthday, so now his bright little eyes were covered. Still, he wriggled and insisted to be put down so he could run around, “Roos makeded me a pie, too! It was good!”

You listened as Lancer stumbled through words on how Rouxls made pies, and soups, and basically a montage of all the good things the Puzzle Master showed his young charge.

“Oh Lancer, you know so much now!” you praise as you sit cross legged on the floor with him. He runs over and jumps into your arms, tiny tail going blurringly fast.

“You still give the bestest hugs, though, Auntie!” he cuddles close, and you remember your brief time with him as a baby, vividly. The fluff on his head has the same soft, clean scent as then.

“Baby, I only hug so good because I get to hug you. You’re the bee’s knees.”

Lancer’s smile is as bright as any lantern, and you almost can’t stand how sweet his voice is, “You’re the tree’s elbows then!”

He still sticks his tongue out all the time, but you giggle and boop it back into his mouth just to get him to squeal and run away, only to give chase as you always do when you can play this game. He’s an active child, and more often than not, Rouxls will ask you to tire him out like this. And you love every moment.

–

He’s still a baby, you think as you hug the sniffling prince to you.

Another nightmare, another night when Rouxls didn’t wake up through no fault of his own. Everyone in the castle was doing double, triple duty now that so many had been jailed and new assignments given. The Duke was exhausted.

But Lancer had called you, and then crawled up close as soon as you held open your covers.

If Rouxls wasn’t available, it was always you. Because no one, not even his own blood, dared to wake the King. Lancer had taken to staying outside all day for three years now as his father grew more tyrannical and unhinged.

That was no way to raise a child, and these nightmares were the result. You and Rouxls did your best to fill in where you could, when you could, but as a servant, you couldn’t leave the castle.

So now you held your most precious treasure to you as he shook and sobbed into you. “Auntie, it was s-so scary….”

“I know, honey,” you soothe him, wrapping him up tight against you and rubbing your thumb over the back of his head. You hated seeing your bouncy little prince so upset. “I have an idea, though?”

He looked up at you, dark tear marks in his white fur, “What kind of idea?”

“How about you be scarier than the nightmares, hm?”

“Can…can I do that?”

“Of course you can, Lancer,” you reassure him as you smile, “Remember the legend? We’re the bad guys, and they’re always scary, right?”

A small nod lets you know he agrees, “Now you just have to act the part. Laugh scary, act tough, and keep at it till you believe it. Then you’re scarier than your bad dreams.”

He manages a smile and sighs in relief, getting comfortable at last in his adorable star-pattern pajamas. “You always know good plans, Auntie. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, my sweet little pumpkin,” you giggle gently and kiss right between his ears, making them perk up a bit more before settling back in yourself.

You always slept better with Lancer here anyway. It let you feel at ease that he wasn’t in danger without you.


End file.
